


Losing Myself In You

by peloquine



Series: High School Sweethearts [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peloquine/pseuds/peloquine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schmoopy, probably slightly unrealistically good first-time sex.</p><p>Sequel to "Stalker Santa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Myself In You

**Author's Note:**

> This should probably be a little bit better edited, but I wanted to get it up before the shitstorm that in all probability will be episode 6.

“Are you sure about this?” Nasir asks. Agron is lying on his stomach on the bed, and Nasir just has to reach out and smooth one hand down his back, feeling the soft, warm skin against his palm. They’ve left the nightstand lamp on, for obvious reasons, and even Agron’s pale skin looks almost golden in the faint, yellowish light.

“Yes,” Agron says and Nasir cannot see his face but he sounds amused.

“ _Really_ sure?” He is just stalling and they both know it, but he just cannot help it. He swallows.

Agron chuckles and turns over to lie on his side so that he can peer up at Nasir. “Why are you so nervous?” he asks, touching Nasir’s forearm lightly.

It’s a struggle to keep his eyes on Agron’s face; Nasir is still not used to him in any way and especially not naked, and the desire to look all over and the urge run away and never stop are equally strong.

“Why do you think?” he mumbles. He draws his legs up against his chest, glad that he still has his boxer briefs on. Agron is as comfortable naked as clothed, but for Nasir it’s still awkward to be undressed with Agron’s eyes on him. With Agron’s incredible body next to his.

Nasir is still afraid to wake up and realise that this is nothing but an extremely realistic dream.

“We don’t have to,” Agron says, and there is no mockery in his green eyes. A hint of disappointment, maybe, but mostly understanding.

“I _want_ to,” Nasir whispers. He really does; when Agron had asked him – as casually as only Agron can be when it comes to sex, when they were alone at Nasir’s, sitting talking on the couch – Nasir had managed to spill his entire can of soda all over his own lap.

“We don’t have to do it _now_ ,” Agron says.

“I just…” Nasir bites his lip. “I mean, I’ve never…”

“Neither have I,” Agron says. Nasir envies him his calm.

“I know, but I’ve never… You’re my first. My first everything. You know.” He chews at his thumbnail.

Agron smiles softly at him. “I know. I wish you were my first everything.”

Nasir frowns at him. “Really? Why?”

Agron takes his arm gently and pulls him down next to him. “Because it’s different with you.” He actually blushes. Nasir doesn’t think he could fall more in love with him, but he does – constantly. “I’m not trying to be sappy here, but it means something when it’s with you, you know?”

Nasir doesn’t trust his voice, so instead of replying, he kisses Agron – kisses him until their breathing deepen and one of Agron’s hands has found its way into his long hair and grabbed a handful.

“Okay,” Nasir breathes against his mouth because he wants to, he really does, so bad. Agron seems to understand what he means and he is smiling through the next kiss, and moving up a little on the bed to press his hips against Nasir’s. Nasir gasps. They’re both hard and the feel of Agron’s cock pressing and sliding against his own is… incredible, even through the fabric of his underwear.

Agron moves to lie on his stomach again and Nasir’s heart pounds like it’s trying to break out of his ribcage.

He swallows again and licks his dry lips to wet them. “If I do anything wrong… If I, in any way, hurt you…”

“I’ll tell you,” Agron says easily, crossing his arms to rest his head on them. “Come on, fuck me.”

Nasir stops breathing at that for a few seconds. “Agron,” he says, whines really. “Shit, you’re…”

“Awesome,” Agron supplies and Nasir can hear his dimpled fucking grin in his voice. Nasir is the luckiest guy in the whole world.

He doesn’t respond, but bends down to kiss his way from one shoulder to the other, tracing the warm skin with his lips. He flicks his tongue out to taste and scrapes gently with his teeth, smooths one hand over Agron’s shoulders. Goosebumps break out in the wake of his mouth and hand and it’s a powerful feeling to know that he can make Agron feel like this.

Powerful and frightening. He looks over briefly at the nightstand just to make sure that they actually did put the lube and the condoms there.

He hesitates a long second before he takes his boxers off and throws them on the floor. After another long moment of indecision he stretches out on top of Agron, who spreads his legs to fit them better together.

“This good?” Nasir asks, because it’s not like he isn’t going to get more anxious the further they go.

“I like the weight of you on top of me,” Agron replies, and Nasir has to bury his face into Agron’s neck and breathe in deeply several times before he stops feeling like he is going to break apart. Or come. Or both. Agron is incredibly warm beneath him – Agron is always warm, Nasir has no idea how he does that – and he can feel his entire, gorgeous body like this.

“Okay,” he says again, steeling himself. There is nothing he wants more in the whole world than Agron, but he is so afraid of screwing this up. He has no idea how many guys Agron has kissed, jerked off or blown; it doesn’t matter and it’s not like he wants to ask. But this is something Agron has never done with anyone before, ever. In this he is going to be Agron’s first, just as Agron will be his, and he wants it to be good.

“Please get inside of me sometime this year,” Agron says flippantly and Nasir bites his earlobe in retaliation. It’s New Year’s and ten p.m., and Nasir has no plans of letting it drag out quite long enough for it to become 2013, even though he is kind of glad that Agron’s parents and brother are out of town until late tomorrow.

Shit. He’s still stalling. It’s not like there is any need of taking this part slow – they’ve talked about it for a couple of days, they’ve spent the last two hours in Agron’s bed (at first attempting to watch a movie and then just giving up all pretence and focusing completely on making out instead) and they’re both hard. There is no reason why Nasir shouldn’t just slick up his fingers and… and…

Jesus.

It’s fascinating how Agron’s ass can be so sexy and terrifying at once.

Agron’s ass is fantastic. Nasir used to have wet dreams about the glimpses he caught of it clothed in the hallways at school, and the fact that said ass is currently naked in bed with him makes his brain short-circuit and his mouth go dry.

He takes a deep breath and kisses Agron’s neck, peppers the place where skin leaves way for hair with small, soft pecks. Agron makes a pleased sound and Nasir smiles. Agron is such a giant puppy; he is extremely tactile and welcomes the smallest touch. If Nasir spent the entire night like this, spread out on top of Agron, their naked bodies pressed together, trailing kisses over his skin, and went no further, Agron would be completely fine, satisfied even, with that.

That’s the thought that finally makes him slide slowly down Agron’s body, pressing kiss after kiss along his spine, the salty taste of his skin intoxicating on his lips, and moves further down to one thigh and even further, making Agron jerk as he tickles the inside of his knee with his tongue.

He reaches out and gets the tube of lubricant off the nightstand, one hand moving up to rest on the small of Agron’s back, and he can feel how he tenses up at the _snick_ of the cap opening.

“Nervous?” he asks, stroking his free hand up Agron’s side and then down again. He isn’t teasing; he wants, _needs_ , to know.

“No, it’s just…” Nasir can hear him exhale. “A little bit.” He shifts a little on the bed and the sheets rustle a little. “Maybe I should turn over.”

Nasir’s keeps caressing him – petting him, really, thinking. Agron has been so confident throughout all this that Nasir hasn’t considered this from Agron’s perspective – not really. He has worried about what he himself might accidentally do – do something wrong, cause Agron pain, or be just generally… not good. But he has been so focused on the actual _physical_ part of it that he hasn’t really thought about the anything else. Agron is not only going to literally let Nasir into his body, but he has also chosen to surrender completely to him – he is facedown on the bed, ready to let Nasir prep him, let Nasir be in control. There are many other ways they could have done this, but this is where they are. What Agron decided and asked for.

And Agron should really be in full charge of how he wants to do this to be the most comfortable, but…

“I kind of need to see what I’m doing,” Nasir mumbles, slightly embarrassed and so turned on that he barely knows how he hasn’t shaken free of his skin yet.

“Okay,” Agron says. “Makes sense.” He is silent for a second. “You’re not changing your mind, are you?”

Nasir frowns. If Agron really prefers being on his back then he will naturally…

“About doing this?” Agron clarifies.

 _Oh_. “Does it seem like I am?” Nasir asks, a little incredulously.

It takes a moment for Agron to answer. “You keep hesitating.”

“I know.” Nasir sighs, fingers moving over Agron’s ribs, one by one. Gods, his perfect. “It’s idiotic, I know. I shouldn’t be this nervous. Especially when you’re not.”

“Don’t say that,” Agron says, sounding almost indignant. “This happens just as much to you as me. And if you’re not… I mean, you shouldn’t do this for my sake if you’re…”

“I’m not,” Nasir says hastily, rolling his eyes even though Agron cannot see him. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.  “I want this, Agron, so bad. You have no idea.” It feels weird having this conversation without seeing Agron’s face, but at the same time it makes it easier.

Agron chuckles low at that, and everything suddenly feels much easier. “I think I have _some_ idea,” he says.

Nasir puts down the tube and reaches up to turn Agron’s head towards him and kiss him. It’s too early to tell Agron that he loves him, but he does, he really does, so he kisses him like he’s going to die without it instead and he thinks that Agron understands.

And then he picks the tube back up, opens it again, and coats his fingers liberally with it. _Never too much lube_. He repeats it a couple of times in his head and when he is done his fingers are practically dripping with it. He is a little clumsy and spills some of it on Agron, who hisses at the coldness and snorts at Nasir’s antics. Nasir spends a while warming the lube in his hand as a consequence, so it might just be a good thing.

Then he parts Agron’s cheeks and lets his fingers run down his cleft, trying to make them both used to this, before gently working one fingertip inside of him. It’s hot and oddly soft inside, and Nasir’s brain shuts down a little bit again when he thinks: _I’ve got my finger in Agron Vogt’s ass_. People have probably killed for less; Nasir would, anyway.

He is not as tight as Nasir would have expected – he has done this to himself after all and he has read up _comprehensively_ on it as well – and his whole finger slides in without much problem, or, it seems like, discomfort.

“Did you…” He has to swallow against the sudden onslaught of mind-numbing, flaming _need_. “Did you, um, do this to yourself?”

Agron twists so that he can look at Nasir over his shoulder and he grins. His pupils are blown and only a thin ring of viridian remains around them. “Yes,” he says. “I was impatient. Couldn’t stop thinking about you. Your fingers. Your cock.”

“Fuck, Agron.” Nasir’s breathing has turned shallow; his nervousness and intense concentration has pushed his want and desire to the back of his mind, but it suddenly returns to the forefront with full force. It’s incinerating and he isn’t sure he will survive this. He sees Agron before him, lying on his bed and waiting for him, with one, maybe even two, fingers inside himself, thinking about Nasir.

He hesitates for just a second before pushing another finger in alongside the first, suddenly greedy. Agron tenses up again and Nasir is about to pull out and apologise, cursing himself for his stupidity and rush, when Agron clenches around him.

“Don’t,” he says, like he knows what Nasir is thinking. Nasir wouldn’t put it pass him; Agron is scarily receptive. Except for when he is being extremely thick-headed, that is. It’s a toss up, basically.

Nasir suddenly realises that he has two fingers into Agron’s ass and that he has absolutely no idea what to do next. Panic threatens, but he forces it down, and moves his fingers experimentally inside Agron, wondering if he’s supposed to, like, stretch or thrust and where the hell Agron’s prostate is and if he should…

“I can hear you thinking,” Agron says. His voice is a little strained, but not in a bad way Nasir thinks. Hopes.

He slides his fingers out and thrusts them carefully back inside. A small sound slips from Agron and it’s definitely in a good way, and Nasir is suddenly extremely aware of how painfully hard his own cock is. His eyes are fixed on where his fingers are moving at a glacial speed in and out of Agron and just knows how amazing it would feel if it was his dick.

But it’s supposed to feel amazing for both of them, so he keeps moving his fingers slowly and deliberately. He isn’t sure of to tell if Agron is ready for another finger and thinks that maybe fanfiction slash wasn’t the best way to learn about how to properly open someone up for the first time. Especially since he mostly got side-tracked by imaging Agron while he read, and the two of them doing all those things to each other. Repeatedly, and without any awkwardness.

“How does it feel?” he asks Agron, thinking that of the two of them, he is probably the one with the most authority on matters regarding his ass.

“Good,” Agron says and he sounds… well, not distressed or anything, which is _very_ good, but not like Nasir is rocking his world either.

Nasir is a realist and all, and he didn’t really expect their first time to be perfect or anything, but. Okay, maybe he did. But that’s mostly because he doesn’t want to remember this as the first time they had sex and it was kind of okay. Acceptable.

Or even bad. What if Agron doesn’t think he’s good enough and finds someone else? Someone who knows exactly how to finger him, how to fuck him, how to make it amazing for him?

Nasir has to take several deep breaths to quell the new wave of panic rising inside of him. Agron found out the combination to his locker in order to leave him Christmas presents. He gave him cough drops and aspirin when he was sick. He got his mittens back for him. Agron is wonderful and so beautiful and they wouldn’t be here like this if he didn’t like Nasir a lot.

He thrusts his fingers into Agron with a little more intent, a little more force, and Agron gasps quietly, even pushing back against Nasir’s hand.

“Better?” Nasir asks.

“Yeah,” Agron breathes.

Nasir thinks that his dick will maybe explode soon, because he has never been this hard before, so he starts to actually move his hand in something resembling a rhythm and one of the many knots of nervousness in his stomach dissolves when Agron makes another appreciative noise and keeps on making them as Nasir goes a little bit deeper, just a little faster.

He bends his neck to put his lips against whatever parts of Agron he can reach, dabbling open-mouthed kisses all over his back and hips. His free hand his stroking one of his marvellous, unreal thighs.

“Are you ready for another?” he asks, because he thinks it’s better if Agron makes that decision. Nasir is in no way suited to make any kinds of decisions right now. His insides are a tightly wound bundle of want and his brain his pretty much mush. He’s probably not going to survive this.

“Yeah,” Agron says, but when Nasir pushes a third finger in, he goes rigid for a second and Nasir can feel how he has to force himself to relax. “It’s okay,” he says hurriedly when Nasir stills. “Just… It feels a bit odd. Not bad, exactly, but…” He trails off.

Nasir is seriously starting to wonder how it comes that people has penetrative sex ever, and has been during the whole history of humankind, because it’s seriously a lot more complicated than he had expected. He isn’t sure about what to do – and that seems to be the recurring theme of the night, and oh, shit, he’s going to fuck this up so bad – so he twists his fingers, not quite thrusting, not quite stretching, just feeling his way around.

Suddenly, Agron gasps loudly and his fist closes around the corner of his pillow, clutching it. “ _Nasir_ ,” he breathes.

Nasir rubs his finger against the same spot again, with more intent, and Agron jolts with a groan.

“Fuck yeah,” he mumbles, sounding pleased.

Nasir suddenly realises that there is no way he can do it like this; he pulls his fingers out of Agron and moves back.

“What are you doing?” Agron asks, and now he does sound distressed. “Nasir, you’ve gotta…”

“Turn over,” Nasir says. He has to see Agron for this. He wants to know what he looks like, see how it feels for him.

Agron does, a little carefully like he’s stiff from lying still in the same position for so long, and Nasir all but throws himself on top of him, taking his mouth and kissing him deep and wetly and he slides all three fingers slowly back inside of him. Agron moans and arches into the kiss, and Nasir wonders how he ever thought that this would be better with Agron on his stomach. _Everything_ is better with Agron’s eyes on him, with Agron’s mouth against his, and their cocks sliding together and causing slow, burning friction that makes them both moan and struggle for breath.

And he looks so good like this, spread out underneath Nasir, biting his lower lip red and moving his hips to get Nasir’s finger where he wants them. He is _hungry_ for it, for Nasir’s fingers, and that realisation forces Nasir to start thinking about horrible things like Ashur and equations to avoid coming.

When he has got himself back under at least some sliver of control, he pushes his fingers in as far as they can go again and his mouth may or may not fall open as Agron moans again, and his cock, still full and heavy and resting against his stomach, drabbles a bit of pre-come all over his happy trail. Nasir bends down, moving his body down on the bed a little awkwardly, to lick it away and nips at the skin before flicking his tongue quickly over the head of Agron’s cock.

“Don’t do that,” Agron says harshly, gripping the back of Nasir’s neck to hold him still. “I won’t last if you do.”

“Maybe I should make you come first,” Nasir says, and it’s a little weird because he’s basically talking to Agron’s cock. It’s an amazing cock to be sure, but still. “So you’ll be more relaxed. I mean, there is a chance that you will, um, lose your erection when I, um, you know.” He blushes, more at his own inability to overcome his embarrassment than anything else. This is seriously getting ridiculous.

“I don’t think that’s gonna happen,” Agron says. He moves his arms up over his head and stretches his magnificent body, smiling up at Nasir, who stares back, dumbfounded.

Nasir swallows and wets his lips with his tongue. Clears his throat. “It’s not… Statistically…”

“Yeah, keep talking dirty to me, baby,” Agron says, his smile widening and eyes shining. “Gods, come here.” He pulls Nasir down by his hand and huffs out a sharp breath as Nasir more or less flops down on him and their teeth clash together as Agron guides Nasir’s mouth to his, but they just smile helplessly against each other’s lips, and the kiss deepens, becomes both sweeter and greedier at the same time.

Their hips rolls together and the temperature seems to rise by about a hundred degrees in the room because Nasir starts sweating – or maybe he has been sweating this whole time and just failed to notice; Agron is a great distraction after all – and Agron is like a furnace. Their laboured breathing fill the room and Nasir gasps outright as Agron’s teeth finds his earlobe and bites down, tugging at it. Nasir licks a stripe up Agron’s neck and then across one collarbone, before sucking a mark into the skin, and Agron groans and moves against him, clutching at his shoulders.

“Okay,” Agron gasps. “Enough with this. Or, no, not enough. Keep doing it. But get inside me first. Too. _Now_.”

“Are you su…?”

Agron gets a condom of the nightstand and throws it at his head. Nasir promptly shuts up and tears it open.

He rises up to his knees to roll it on unobstructed and he isn’t quite in control of his hands, or any part of his body really, so he is afraid that he will break it but he tells himself not to worry about it because they have plenty more and finally, ages and hours later, he’s got it on and he can breathe out. He resists Agron trying to pull him back down on top of him to get a pillow, and Agron lifts his hips up to let Nasir place it under him. It is supposed to help and he hopes it will. It is almost painful the way his heart his hammering in his chest, and the way Agron is staring up at him – four parts want and one part trepidation – with his nostrils flaring and mouth slightly open as Nasir lubes himself up isn’t helping.

“I’m going to do this now,” Nasir informs Agron, putting the tube back on the nightstand.

“Please,” Agron chokes out, grabbing handfuls of sheet just to brace himself and spreading his legs further.

Nasir bends down to kiss him again, to steady them both. Agron’s pulse is pounding beneath his fingers as he brushes them across his neck when he cups his jaw. Agron brings one hand up to the back of Nasir’s neck and tilts his head down so that their foreheads are resting against each other. Nasir breathes into his mouth, wildly and uncontrollable, and then he reaches down and guides the tip of his cock into Agron.

It’s tight and even though Agron is evidently trying very hard to relax, sucking in deep breath after deep breath through his mouth, the muscle doesn’t give and they both grunt in frustration.

“Come on,” Agron presses out through clenched teeth.

“Relax,” Nasir tells him, trying to move in closer and press a little harder.

“What do you think I’m _doing_?” Agron bites out and only tenses up more as a result.

Nasir just starts pressing kisses against his face in response – one against his temple, another to his eyebrow, a third on his nose, and several on his lips. Agron kisses him back after a few seconds, and his fingers finds their way into Nasir’s hair, sifting through it.

Nasir kisses the corner of Agron’s mouth and licks along his jaw and then tries pushing in again. It works better this time and he slips in a little way, which drags deep sounds from both their throats.

It’s very slow going and Nasir has to grit his teeth and breathe deeply through his nose to keep from just… shoving in, because it’s… it’s pretty much the best thing that’s ever happened to him. He keeps his eyes fixed on Agron’s face, freezing up at every flicker of discomfort until Agron pushes his hips against him to signal that he is okay and that he can continue.

He is aware of nothing but Agron – Agron’s sweet, beautiful face that shows his every feeling and sensation, his body pressed so close to Nasir’s and getting closer still with every slow-passing minute and every small shove of Nasir’s hips. His own pleasure feels distant, like a foggy dream, because he is so completely focused on Agron and trying to determine what he feels and how he is holding up.

He is almost glad that they have to do it like this, coming together this slowly, because it feels like doing it any other way would have been a waste – even if he could do without any kind of pain on Agron’s side.

Time stretches into eternity before he bottoms out, and it punches a breath out of both him and Agron when he does. They stare at each other for a long, long time, panting in off-rhythm, and Nasir feels almost like he is suspended into some kind of sensational void – he doesn’t know what to feel, so he doesn’t quite feel anything yet, but it is _there_ , just beyond this moment and he knows it will be glorious but he isn’t quite ready to let go just yet.

“You’re…” Agron licks his lips, blinks. “You’re _inside_ me, Nasir.”

Nasir huffs out a laugh, rolls his eyes a little. “I know,” he says, amused, before it suddenly _hits_ him, and he is taken back by the feeling of them being one, of how they actually fit together like a beautiful, intricate puzzle of flesh and skin and bone. “Shit. We’re… this…   _Agron_.” He whines out the last word.

“Yeah. I _know_.” Agron’s eyes are almost completely black and currently Nasir’s entire world. They lie there for another eternity, until the pleasure crashes down on Nasir without warning and his body starts screaming for him to move, for trying to get closer, for release.

He reaches one hand between them only to find Agron’s cock half-hard. He raises one eyebrow and cannot help but smirk a little at him, even as he’s concerned that it isn’t as good for Agron as it is for him.

“Fuck you,” Agron mumbles in response to his silent teasing, a small smile playing in at the corners of his mouth and mitigating the dazed look on his face and little.

The world snaps back into place all of sudden, like their teasing – familiar territory – broke the spell. Nasir starts fisting Agron’s cock and it doesn’t take long before he’s hard again, before he tangles his legs with Nasir’s and digs his fingers into his waist and says, commands him: “Move.”

Nasir does, and it’s still numbingly slow and a little bit awkward and clumsy because Agron refuses to let up on his hold on him and they’re pressed too closely together for Nasir to thrust properly and his knees keeps sliding on the sheets, but his legs are shaking, only barely holding him up so maybe he would just fall back down anyway.

“I’m not going to last,” Nasir warns, because he is fighting with all his might against just letting go. The walls of Agron’s ass are slick and warm and every slide of his cock inside of him makes him moan and fireworks to erupt under his skin. It cannot really be real.

Agron lets go of his waist and Nasir grabs both his hands in his, tangles them together and bends down to press his mouth against Agron’s to taste him even as neither of them can really focus on kissing. He has a little more room to move and he snaps his hips in a little bit harder. He moves a little, changing the angle, and when he thrusts back inside, Agron bucks against him, Nasir’s name leaving him in a whimper.

“That good?” Nasir pants and Agron nods, squeezing his eyes shut, his hands gripping harder at Nasir’s.

It’s not easy, keeping that angle that has Agron arching and writhing and moaning vociferously, and Nasir tries and concentrates so hard on getting more sounds out of him that his orgasm hits him almost by surprise and he gives up a loud shout as Agron clenches around him and his cock erupts inside of him, sudden and sharp like breaking glass.

He is trembling and crying out, nails scratching at Agron and the mattress, pumping his hips carelessly inside of him, unable to stop himself, and Agron’s groans mingle with his, growing louder and more desperate until Nasir suddenly remembers himself and closes his fist around Agron’s cock again, jacking him off probably a little bit too hard, but neither of them care.

Nasir comes down slowly from his orgasm, breathing raggedly against Agron’s collarbone as he keeps fisting him, doing it with more finesse the more he comes back to himself. Agron is writhing even more vigorously beneath him, and he makes a distressed sound when Nasir’s soft cock slips out of him, but then Nasir’s hand tightens on his cock and he too comes, going off like an explosion and Nasir just watches him, and the astounding display he makes as he unravels. He yells Nasir’s name and Nasir collapses down on him at that, his whole body just giving out and Agron doesn’t even complain about it, just wraps one limp arm around Nasir’s back and buries his nose into his hair.

This is familiar, the afterglow, because they’ve done it every other time they’ve had sex, and it’s good – it helps with coming back down and into their own, separate bodies again. It’s safe and well-known and even the sticky feeling of come drying between them doesn’t ruin the moment.

After a while, Nasir takes off the condom and it takes a couple of tries before he manages to tie it closed, because his fingers are shaking, but eventually he does and throws it on the floor. They’re probably going to forget about it and one of them is going to slip on it come morning and hit his head on the nightstand and end up with a concussion but Nasir can’t bring himself to care. He rests his head on Agron’s chest instead and closes his eyes.

“Report,” Agron says.

Nasir opens his eyes but lacks the strength to look up at him. “What?”

“Was it good for you?”

“Duh,” Nasir says, shaking his head, and elbows Agron in the ribs. “Did you miss the part where I almost died?” He kisses Agron’s chest. “What about you?”

“It was great.” Agron’s voice is deep and sated and it makes Nasir feel all warm inside. He did that. _They_ did that. They’re awesome together.

He says so out loud.

“We are,” Agron agrees, and sometime after that they drift off.

- 

“Ugh,” Nasir complains when he wakes up in the morning and realises that they’re practically stuck together.

“Your fault,” Agron slurs, still half-asleep.

“What do you mean ‘my fault’? This all yours.” Nasir slides down onto one side of Agron, grimacing at the dried come on his stomach, and snuggles up against Agron’s back. Mm, warmth.

“Yeah, and who made me come?”

“Me,” Nasir says and maybe he is a little smug, but he is allowed to be.

“My point,” Agron mumbles into his pillow, before turning over. He makes a face.

“Sore?” Nasir asks anxiously. He knows it’s unavoidable that Agron feels it afterwards – hell, _Nasir_ feels it down in every bone and fibre of his body, so how can Agron not – but he hopes it isn’t too bad. He mouths at Agron’s shoulder and brushes his finger over his stomach.

“A little bit.” Agron shifts his hips, thoughtfully. “It feels good,” he says finally.

“Good?” Nasir rests his chin on his chest and narrows his eyes at him to warn him not to lie.

“Mm.” Agron smiles sleepily, beautifully, at him. “I can still feel you inside of me. That’s pretty great.”

Nasir claims his mouth, because how can he _not_ , and slips his tongue in, ignoring their respective morning breaths. It’s gentle and sweet and they’re both uncoordinated with sleep, which makes it messy.

“Happy new year,” Agron says against his mouth.

Nasir smiles. “Happy new year.”

“We’re doing that again,” Agron says, shifting on the bed again. “Like a million times.”

“A million times?” Nasir laughs a little.

Agron nods. “At _least_ ,” he says determinedly.


End file.
